Saarr Zamet
Saarr Zamet, later also known as Darth Voxicon (although he would still prefer to be called Lord Saarr most of the time), was a powerful Zabrak Sith Lord during the Old Republic era. The older brother of Jedi Master Kahar Zamet, he was abducted off Coruscant by the Sith in 3660 BBY at age five. Although the Sith knew about his powerful connection to the Force, they forced him to do slave labor until he was twenty-two years old in 3643 BBY. He was then sent to Korriban to be a part of a class of acolytes to select Darth Savorak's apprentice. Surviving Overseer Harkun's brutality, Saarr rose to the top of the class and became Darth Savorak's apprentice. He continued to loyally serve his master until he was promoted to a Sith Lord. Saarr made numerous accomplishments for the Sith and the Empire as a Sith Lord, which led to him being promoted to Darth Voxicon and becoming a Dark Councilor after Darth Ravage's death in 3640 BBY. When the Eternal Empire began their conquest of the galaxy in 3637 BBY, Saarr sought refuge at the Rakaan's mansion on Krenton. His apprentice, Ramak Khrone, was killed while defending Dromund Kaas in 3636 BBY. The war ended later that year, with both the Republic and Sith Empire signing peace treaties with the Eternal Empire, and Krenton officially falling under the rule of the Eternal Empire. In 3635 BBY, Saarr traveled through the galaxy and found Vennak Radun, taking her as his new apprentice. Saarr trained Vennak in secret for the next few years. In 3632 BBY, news reached Saarr that an Alliance against the Eternal Empire had been formed on Odessen. He, Vennak, and Venkha traveled to Odessen and joined the Alliance, hoping to end the Eternal Empire. There, Saarr was re-united with his brother Kahar and his brother-in-law Ilcon. After the Eternal Empire's defeat in 3630 BBY, tensions rose between the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire once more. While Ilcon was forced to stay on Odessen as the Empress's Wrath to Krilani Kallig, the new Empress of Zakuul, Saarr and Venkha returned to Krenton to help it recover from the Eternal Empire. There, Saarr learned that although the Sith Empire had lost several troops attempting to hold the planet, Empress Acina secretly fortified it throughout the years, maintaining it as an Imperial strongohld in the Outer Rim. The fuel-rich moon of Krenton IV had also been abandoned by the Mandalorians, allowing for Imperial troops to take it and secretly supply fuel to the Imperial fleet. The first sparks of war finally erupted with the Imperial invasion of Ossus, in an attempt to destroy a Jedi colony on the planet. Krenton, as one of the few remaining Imperial strongholds in the Outer Rim, and located not too far from Ossus, sent Imperial troops to aid in the conflict. Early Life Saarr Zamet was born in 3665 BBY on Coruscant. Three years later in 3662 BBY, his brother, Kahar Zamet, was born. Two more years after that in 3660 BBY, Saarr was abducted by agents of the Sith and taken to Dromund Kaas to perform slave labor. Acolyte Trials Harkun: You all are worthless worms. I don't know what the Sith think they can possibly get out of you. Unfortunately, I'm stuck with you low-lives. Saarr: Because your are a low-life. Harkun: Watch your tongue alien scum! ''- Harkun addressing the group of acolytes'' One day in 3643 BBY, Saarr was approached by a Sith Lord, who ordered him to go to Korriban to participate in acolyte trials. Saarr did as told and hurried to a shuttle. He arrived on Korriban with a group of other acolytes: a Rodian male named Zalfrax, a human female named Zichal, a Devaronian named Ralk, and a Sith Pureblood named Alkon. The five of them arrived in a room near the landing pad, where they spoke with Harkun. "You are all worthless worms," Harkun spat, inspecting each of the acolytes. "I don't know what the Sith think they can possibly get out of you. Unfortunately, I'm stuck with you low-lives." Saarr smirked. "Because you are a low-life," he teased. This caused the other acolytes to laugh. Harkun glared at Saarr. "Watch your tongue alien scum!" he shouted. He then walked a slight distance from the acolytes and faced all of them. "Now, your first trial," Harkun said. "Treacherous acolytes are attempting to desecrate the Tomb of Ajunta Pall. See to it that they are stopped." The acolytes hurried to the tomb. When they arrived, the acolytes found other acolytes vandalizing the tomb while Imperial forces were distracted with the k'lor'slugs and other tomb looters. Saarr unleashed a blast of force lightning against one of the acolytes and electrocuted him to death, while the other acolytes with him charged into the vandalizing acolytes with their blades. Zalfrax attempted to fight a burly human male, but was quickly struck down. The rest of the acolytes in the group finished killing the traitorous acolytes, and then returned to Harkun. "So you're back," Harkun growled. "And I see that weak Rodian isn't with you. Be strong worms, or you shall suffer the same fate that weakling did. Now, for your next task. Darth Savorak is in need of a map from the Tomb of Marka Ragnos. Fetch it, and bring it back to me." The acolytes, without question, split up and hurried to the Tomb of Marka Ragnos. Saarr arrived at the tomb first and searched for the map. Using the Force, he sensed it was in a locked chest. Saarr blasted the chest with force lightning, causing it to fly open and reveal the map. He grabbed the map right as the other acolytes arrived. "Hand over the map and I won't have to kill you," intimidated Alkon. Saarr, in return, electrocuted the acolyte to death with force lightning. Zichal roared and leapt at him, only to be cut down. "You can have the map," Ralk said. Ralk and Saarr returned to Harkun. "Here's the map," Saarr said, placing the artifact down on Harkun's desk. Darth Savorak suddenly entered and grabbed the map. He turned towards Ralk. "Failure will not be tolerated!" he stated. Activating his crimson lightsaber, he swung it down towards Ralk, only for it to suddenly stop. Saarr stood, using the Force to hold Savorak's lightsaber back. "Most impressive, my new apprentice," Savorak replied. "Apologies, my lord," Saarr acknowledged. "But Ralk is still of use. His combat skills are impressive. He can help us." Savorak nodded. "Very well then," he replied. "Meet me in my office shortly." Saarr entered Darth Savorak's office in the academy. "Choose a lightsaber," spoke Savorak. He put out a cloth with a single and double-bladed lightsaber. Saarr pondered for a few minutes, then grabbed the double-bladed lightsaber. "Very good, my apprentice," Savorak replied. "We have much to do." More coming soon. A Master's Fall In 3,641 BBY, Saarr received a message that Darth Savorak had been seriously injured during the Battle of Corellia and taken back to the medbay in his office on Korriban. To make it worse, Darth Ravage, Savorak's rival, had used the dark side of the Force to help "heal" Savorak, but really only did more damage to him. Arriving quickly on Korriban, Saarr learned from the doctors that the only way to save Darth Savorak was to give him cybernetic parts from Corellia. Saarr set out for Corellia. In the distraction of the battle there, he was able to infiltrate a factory and obtain cybernetic parts. Quickly returning to the academy, Saarr gave the doctors the cybernetic parts and they surgically connected them to Savorak. Once Savorak recovered, he made Saarr a Sith Lord. More coming soon. Traitors Within In 3,641 BBY, the Emperor was killed by Saarr's brother, Kahar. Shortly after, Lord Agious, the Emperor's Wrath, proclaimed himself as Emperor, saying that the actual Emperor had appointed him. Now, in 3,640 BBY, Saarr had learned that Darth Savorak had been working with Lord Agious to deceive the Dark Council and the Empire. Saarr knew he had to take action. Entering Savorak's office, Saarr readied himself. "I know your deception," he told Savorak. "How you deceive the Dark Council of the Emperor's will. No more. It ends here." Saarr activated one end of his lightsaber and stabbed it into Savorak's torso. Savorak merely laughed. "You fool," he let out with a chuckle. "The metals in the cybernetics you got me are lightsaber-resistant. We will finish this with a duel in front of the Dark Council." Saarr retracted his lightsaber, deactivated it, and nodded in agreement. Then, without another word, left the room. More coming soon. Category:Sith Category:Sith Empire Category:Male Category:Zabrak